sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Alenias
Alenos is the planet from which most of FroZenHyBrid's characters, including Circit the Hedgewolf, hails from. About Name of planet: Alenos Summary: Alenos is a planet with a interspecies race, known for their special talents and skills. Among this species are the governors and the guardians. These districts are listed below: 1. Moonstar district: This is the first district, founded by the leader of the settling group. Considered by most to be the opposite of Skulotone District. Ecology: It's the only district with any normal daytime and dusk patterns, however when night comes Moonstar is covered in beautiful moonlight. Famous Landmarks: Shining Spire. The home of Moonstar's governer and it's relic's guardian. However since the heartlight shard was removed and it's guardian fleeing with it, the governor lives alone. Since then noone has ever come into the tower and noone knows what the governor is now doing... Relic: The Heartlight Shard. a shard of white crystal with red energy in the middle. since the glow of the energy resembles pulsing, it has been called heartlight, and since the shard itself resembles a fractured crystal it is known as a shard. This relic has a guardian. Guardian of the Relic: Ariana the Bat, the real descendant of the leader of the settling of alenos, as well as as the founder of Moonstar. 2. Biterinos District: Ecology: Biterinos, lives up to it's name of of course being covered in snow. People can come here to visit the snowy lands and see the Alenian Huskies do their jobs. Famous Landmarks: The Bitter-ice tower. A beacon for many ships to avoid crashing when passing Alenos, it cannot work unless it is powered by the Ice-Star. Since this was removed however ships have long avoided the part of the galaxy in which Alenos resides in, leaving the planet empty of tourism, and leaving the huskies' to their much-loved alone time. Relic: The Ice-Star. A star made of ice, known for it's beauty and is coveted by many across the land. It was made by the first settler of Bittersnow. This Relic also has a guardian. Guardian of the Relic: Frezik the Husky. A descendant of the settler of this region. Frezik was sent to Mobius with the star along with the other five, along with their respective relics. 3. Duskerin: Ecology: Duskerin, only lives up to half of it's name. Time passes normally, from day, to dawn, to night, and back again. The only differences is that it constantly rains, either in the form of a light drizzle, or a heavy downpour. It is unknown why this is the only district that has those symptoms, but noone really cares. Famous Landmarks: Relic: DuskStone Tear Guardian of the Relic: Terina the Mink. She is the descendant of the settler, however Terina was sent to Mobius alongside Frezik and the other three guardians. 4. Xemolia District Ecology: Xemolia is literally composed of machinery, being a place of technologic wonders and such. Unfortunately, this leaves barely any room for growing anything, as compared to it's counterpart, Phylix. Famous Landmarks: Relic: Guardion of the Relic: 5. Phylix district Ecology: Phylix is one of the most normal districts, alongside Moonstar. Famous Landmarks: Relic: Guardian of the Relic: Skulotone The seediest of the districts. This was discovered by the sixth settler, a hawk overcome by curiousity. This place is known for it's random brawls, and it's intense love of music. Ecology: Famous Landmarks: The district itself is a famous landmark, though it could be considered more in-famous than famous. The rooms of the inhabitants dangle above the city streets, each room surrounding the leader's home platform in an orbiting pattern. Relic: A black mask, resembling a skull. This mask is deadly to any who attempts to use but the alenians. The reason why it is dangerous is because the mask has a mind of it's own, if the user is weak-willed then the mask will overtake them and use their bodies to do whatever it pleases. Guardian of the Relic: Towan the Ferret. He is the only guardian not sent to mobius, and is the leader of the SkullTone District. Category:Planets